Running To Space
by Jennyroseangel
Summary: Gohan and Videl meet as kids in space, and fall in love. They land on a planet after a year and are taken in by a couple. It's a bit rushed, but it's funny and all my reviews so far are good ones! READ AND REVIEW
1. The Beginning

Summary:

Videl and Gohan wanna run away and end up in different ships to space. One day the two ships hit. Videl's gets destroyed and Gohan, not knowing who it was, took the person to his ship to find it was Videl and they stay on his ship. They land on another planet kind of like earth, the two get married and when they return to earth, everyone goes bonkers!

Ages:

Gohan: 13

Videl: 11

AN: Okay, the ages are messed up, but they'll be like this because, as the writer of this story, the only Dragmazanhu, and the goddess of my own world, Silver Lake, I am almighty and can control every little thing that happens. Don't like it? TOUGH! insert evil laughter 

Disclaimer: I dun own it, I don't really care, but if you have it, can we pretty please share?

A crying Gohan flew towards Capsule Corps. How dare he? How dare his father abandon him at a time like this? Goku had died in the battle against Cell, and now that Gohan had beaten the monster, Goku doesn't want to come back?! He said that is was to keep the world safe, but Gohan knew better. His father wanted the free food, to fight and to train. How could he?

Gohan landed in the lawn, tears still running down his face. 'I'd better hurry… They probably have already noticed me gone…' He noticed a ship take off somewhere behind the building. Who could that have been? Of course, he dismissed it as a test and ran inside, in search of Bulma's lab. He went inside and picked up a capsule. 'Found it!' He rushed to the 'take-off site' and threw the capsule. In a puff of smoke, a large spaceship, able to fit ten people, popped out. Gohan then ran inside and blew a weak ki-blast to the control panel, pressing down the take-off button. 'Goodbye all…' he thought to himself as the door closed. 'Goodbye…'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bulma, Chichi and the Z-gang were in a depressed state. Goku wasn't coming back. EVER. Never ever was he to come back.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" yelled Chichi, crying. "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

"CALM DOWN WOMAN!" shouted Vegeta. "I WOULD THINK THAT YOU WOULD BE COMFORTING YOUR BRAT RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone realized that they hadn't seen Gohan in a while and looked around for him. Vegeta's eyes popped open. "Come on! Let's go! The brat's at Capsule Corps.! Who knows what he could be doing!"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma and Chichi and flew to CC, followed by the others. As they landed, the workers surrounded them.

"Miss Bulma! The building was broke into by two children! Each of them stole a spaceship and went off to space before we could stop them!"

The group blinked. TWO kids… but that meant that…

"Gohan…" whispered Chichi, before breaking down in sobs. Once again, a loved one had left her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gohan woke up, breathing hard. He just had another nightmare. His face… Goku's face… Gohan shuddered. Thinking of his dad scared him… because Gohan had realized what a terrible father Goku is. He was always fighting, training or eating and he decided to stay dead. Dead?! Didn't he care about his family?! No, of course not. Of course, Gohan didn't hate Goku. Goku had done too much for him. Gohan just didn't think of him as a father anymore. It was just too painful.

He stood up and walked to the large closet in his room. He opened a drawer and pulled out a capsule. He threw it to the ground and out came a gi, underwear, and all the other necessaries for the day. When he finished getting showered, dressed and all that, he went to the kitchen to grab himself some food.

He opened the large cupboard, pulled everything out, closed the door, and opened it again. The cupboard had restocked itself. This no longer surprised Gohan, seeing as he had been on the ship for five days. He finished eating and walked out of the room. He decided to tour about, seeing that he had a feeling saying that he hadn't checked every room yet. As he walked about, he saw a piece of wall standing out a bit from the wall surrounding it. Curious, he touched it. To his surprise, the bit of wall disappeared, showing a large red button.

"RED BUTTON!" screamed Gohan happily. He loved big red buttons…

He pressed it and saw a bright light behind him. He turned around and, to his surprise, saw a golden rope ladder fall from behind him. He quickly climbed up the ladder.

When he reached the top, it was obvious to him that this was the very top of the ship. And all around him were…

"GAMES!"

He ran to a Jet Set Radio Future game and began to play. As he finished the game (after three hours… (he's too good at this game… I can't get past a baddy and have been trying to do so for a month)) he noticed a weird looking chair. He gasped as he ran up to it, picking up some already used blueprints and scanned them over. He had mentioned it as a good idea, but didn't think that it was actually possible…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bulma ran to the take-off site and noticed that her normal model was gone. That didn't matter too much, she knew Gohan wouldn't have taken it, as it could only fit two people. She ran to her lab and looked around. She ran over to her desk, in search of a capsule. She gasped. It wasn't there! And that was the only ship that had the 'Species Changer', a special seat that could change a human to a saiya-jin…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiya! Like it? R&R plz!

Now, now… who broke into CC and stole the other ship? Hmmm… let me guess… well, this IS a GV story, so it was obviously Videl! I'm the biggest fan of them! Anyone disagree? PUT YOUR HAND DOWN LYNN! I DON'T CARE IF VIDEL IS LIKE CHICHI! GOHAN BELONGS WITH VIDEL, IF NOT ME! GOT THAT?! ::cough:: Lynn's my sister. She's also an anime freak and a writer… What joy. -- Cya'll!


	2. A Crash

Running To Space

By Jennyroseangel

Hope you like!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gohan sat on the ground in front of the species changer, his mouth hanging open. He had checked it and it was definitely in working order. He stood up, pressed a red button on the wall and then the golden ladder showed up. He went down it, went to his bedroom, and fainted.

&&&&&&&&&&&

A little girl with shoulder-length black hair and slightly-bigger-than-normal blue eyes, giving her a cute look, breathed in deeply and shuddered. It was so cold in the space ship. She had gone through all the food in two days, meaning she had been starving for two and a half days. She sighed and shivered again. Tears began to roll down her eyes. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? All because she wanted to disappear… disappear from the new life her father had created. One, all because of him, her mother had left in the car, crying because he broke up with her, only to be crashed into and killed. Two, he 'defeated Cell', meaning they'd become rich and famous and have no privacy…

Videl cried more. She knew her father didn't defeat Cell… Her father couldn't even make a hole in a wall or jump across buildings, things she had been able to do for a year, without her father knowing. She sighed. Yep, she would've been a better match for Cell, for sure. But she knew she couldn't defeat Cell, heck, she didn't think it was possible, but SOMEONE defeated him. She cried some more and stood up. She should rest a bit.

She began to walk to her room when the ship began to shake. "AH!" She ran to the small space pod and strapped herself in. Something wasn't right with the ship. She began to pray. 'Oh please, oh please, let me be safe!'

The ship shook some more and exploded just as the space pod was almost out of the ship. The space pod luckily got through, but not without shaking so violently that it caused the little girl to go unconscious, with barely any life left in her small body.

&&&&&&&&&

Gohan woke up suddenly, a bad feeling in his chest. 'It's as if I'm losing a loved one…' He looked out of the little window just in time to see a ship blow up and to see a small space pod flying out, only to be left floating in the air.

Gohan jumped out of his bed and ran to the 'chamber'. (a small room separated from the ship with two doors. One leads to the ship, and the other goes to space.) He closed the door connecting to the ship, to make sure space 'air' didn't get inside. He pulled on one of the many space suits (AN/ is that right?) and opened the other door. He jumped out and used his ki to fly to the little space pod. Then he grabbed it and flew back to the chamber with it. Luckily, the chamber could fit the small space pod, and maybe some more, so he had no problem.

As he closed the door, he noticed something that for some reason made him feel sick. 'The person's ki is too low!' He opened the space pod, took the body to the living room (AN/ too tired to explain what it's like, I might later) and placed the body on the couch. Then he gasped, noticing it was a girl. 'What is this feeling?' He shook off the feeling and ran into the kitchen to get the pretty girl, who was wearing a black gi, some food and drink.

That's when the little girl woke up.

&&&&&&&&&

HELLO!!!!!!!!! I know this is short, but I have writer's block… I'm proud I could write this! Goodbye for now, I'll update when I can!


	3. What's My Name!

Running To Space

Hi people!

WARNING: All chapters will be short… maybe forever. Sorry, but this type of writing style is new to me. I write a different style, usually. And I was lots of writers block on this story, so sorry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

LAST TIME

He gasped, noticing it was a girl. 'What is this feeling?' He shook off the feeling and ran into the kitchen to get the pretty girl, who was wearing a black gi, some food and drink.

That's when the little girl woke up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

NOW FOR… UM… NOW

The girl looked around the room from the position she was in. She saw that it was a big room. It had brown walls, golden/creamy-yellow carpeting, dark brown curtains, and a red-brown lamp on a dark brown table in the middle of the room. She then noticed that there were about three chairs and two couches, including the one she was on. They were made of nice brown leather. She could tell just by looking that the place belonged to a guy. It just had that feeling to it.

She tried to sit up but cried in pain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gohan smiled slightly as he quickly cooked a meal fit for a saiya-jin. Well, a saiya-jin and six humans. Who knew how hungry that girl was? He quickly put the last of the eggs on a plate and filled up a glass of water… that's when he heard something. A… cry of pain? The girl!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AH!" screamed Videl (even though she no longer knows that) as a boy/young man ran in with a glass of water, a tray of food and wearing a pink apron.

Videl blinked and began to laugh slightly.

Gohan turned red and threw the apron away while walking up to the girl. "Oy! I saved you, be thankful."

Videl smiled as he put the food and water on the table and walked to her, only to move her gently into a sitting position as he sat down. Videl smiled wider, realizing how nice he was.

"Are you alright?

Videl nodded. "Yes, I think so. What about you? Why did you take me here?"

"I wanted to help you."

Videl blinked. 'Help me? From what?' "Oh, yeah."

Gohan smiled and went to the table, only to drag it towards her. "Here, eat and drink this. You'll feel better, I promise."

Videl pretended to be disgusted while she poked the food. "Food made by a man? YUCK!" She began to curiously look at it. "Should I get it tested?"

Gohan began to blush again and went forward to slowly and lightly hit her arm, but the girl did a back flip and went into a fighting stance.

This caused the two to blink. 'How… how'd I do that?'

"Wow… You know martial arts?! So do I! I love it! Don't you?"

The girl blinked again and dropped out of the stance. "Uh… sure…"

Gohan didn't notice the confused look on the girls face and smiled wider. "Well, eat up, eat up! My mother taught me, so you'll be alright!" This caused both of them to turn sad and frown, turning away from the other slowly.

Videl stopped and blinked again. Why did she do that? She noticed the boy's look and went to him. "What's wrong? You're on your own?"

Gohan nodded and wiped the unshed tears out of his eyes. "Yeah…" He smiled. "Well, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gohan Son. My friends call me Gohan, but you can call me Mr. Son." He smiled wider.

Videl began to giggle slightly. 'Well,' she thought. 'I just hope that this boy will be nice to little me… And… now that I think about it… What's my name?!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiya! Hope that's okay! I'll update when I can! I have to juggle reading, chatting with friends, my job, school and much more. Well, Ja Ne for now!


	4. Memory Loss! Call Me Vi

Running To Space

Hi there!

Disclaimer: I'm not a big fan of these, seeing as they take up time, and they're useless, and I always forget to put them up. But anyway, 'I don't own any anime, and frankly, I don't care. But if you're nice and rich and stuffs, buy it and we'll share?'

(My disclaimer! I made it up! If you ever use it, say it's by me! I have copyright on EVERYTHING I write and say!!!!!!!!! I can sue you! I CAN SUE YOU!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

WARNING: THIS IS VERY SHORT!!! HOPE THAT'S OKAY! I'M SORRY!!!!!!! I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN!!! REMEMBER, SHORT CHAPPIES ARE BETTER THAN NONE!!!!!!! ::cough:: Thank you for your time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

LAST TIME

He smiled. "Well, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gohan Son. My friends call me Gohan, but you can call me Mr. Son." He smiled wider.

Videl began to giggle slightly. 'Well,' she thought. 'I just hope that this boy will be nice to little me… And… now that I think about it… What's my name?!'

NOW, FOR… UM… NOW?

Gohan noticed her silence and her shocked look. "Um, are you okay?" No answer. "Hello? Girlie? You in there?"

"Huh?" asked Videl. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't remember my name…"

"WHAT?!"

"I don't remember anything, really…"

Gohan sat down. "Wow… I guess it must have happened when your ship exploded."

"Ship… exploded?" Videl thought and wondered why that sounded familiar. She then screamed, held her head and fell onto the floor, twitching slightly. "AH" she screamed, now lying still. "My name is Vi!"

Gohan ran to her. "Are you sure?"

The girl say up. "I think… Someone once called me Vi… It's the beginning of my name…"

Gohan lifted her up and placed her back on the couch. "Vi… Violet? Viola? Vinnie? Vido?"

Vi (AN/ I'll call her that from now on) shook her head to each of the names. "No. None of those. Just call me Vi, k?"

Gohan nodded dejectedly and sat down beside her. "Too bad we can't remember your name, Vi. Well, if there's anything you need, just tell me, k?"

Vi nodded and yawned. "Thank you…" She leaned on the boy and fell asleep.

Gohan looked at the girl, blinked, then smiled. He leaned back and also fell asleep, putting his arms around her and pulling her closer absentmindedly.

Vi smiled in her sleep and put her arms around his neck.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Awws… I was wanting to write more, but stupid writer's block came into view. Please R&R!


	5. Pervert!

Running To Space

By Jennyroseangel

HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! Hope you like it!

Vi woke up in a strange position. Her arms were wrapped around someone and that someone had there arms around her…

She screamed.

"AH!" yelled the boy holding onto her. "What's wrong?!" He blinked, noticing the position he was in. "AH!!!!!!!!"

He scrambled away from the girl, who was now trying to kill him with her sharp nails. "Why you little… Who are you, and what were you trying to do to me!!!!!! Give it back, give it back!!!!!!!!"

"Give what back?!" he yelled, trying to run from her.

"MY INNOCENCE!!!!!!!!"

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'm Gohan! Don't you remember?!"

"Remember what?!" She suddenly stopped running after him, but she had her nails ready. "Well?!"

"I saved you yesterday! Your ship blew up, I saved you, took you here, and we fell asleep on the couch!"

"THEN WHY WERE YOU HOLDING ME LIKE THAT?!" she yelled, dangerously swinging a spatula that mysteriously came out of thin air.

'Wow, she's just like my mother…' Gohan shook his head and dodged the blow. "I don't know, okay? We must've moved while we were sleeping!"

Videl stopped and the spatula disappeared. "FINE!" she yelled, glaring. "But if I find out you did something…" She cracked her knuckles.

Gohan sighed in relief. "Okay, okay, but let me make breakfast now, okay? Then I'll take you on a tour of the ship. There's games…"

Vi jumped up and down happily. "GAMES?! Oh, yes! I wanna play something!!!!!"

Gohan laughed slightly. "I'm gonna make breakfast and then we can go to the games, k? I'll be back in a while. Why don't you read a book or something to entertain yourself while I'm gone?"

He walked off to the kitchen, leaving Vi alone. "Okay, what to do…" She noticed the books. "Might as well read." She walked over to the bookcase and saw a book. "'Legend of the Saiya-jin.' Hmm… Sounds interesting…" She picked it up and sat on the couch. She opened the book.

&&&&&&&&&

Okay, not long, I know, but… I'm one for short chappies.

R&R plz.


	6. Would You Like To Stay?

Running To Space

By Jennyroseangel

HI! Another chappie for you all!

&&&&&&&

She walked over to the bookcase and saw a book. "'Legend of the Saiya-jin.' Hmm... Sounds interesting..." She picked it up and sat on the couch. She opened the book.

"'The saiya-jins were a species of strong warriors. They had a human-like appearance, but with a few differences. They had tails, all had black hair, and all had black eyes. Every full moon, a saiya-jin would change shape to become a large monkey, known as Oozaru to the saiya-jins. The saiya-jins…'"

Videl kept reading on, while Gohan was in the kitchen, not knowing that Videl was reading the book.

&&&&&&&&&

Gohan sighed as he put the last pieces of bacon and toast on the plate. He didn't know how anyone could cook so much and not quit. 'Must be because mother had someone to take care of… Oh, mum…'

He wiped a tear out of his eyes and smiled. The Vi person wasn't so bad… if you look past her mean and demanding attitude. Oh well. Not everyone was perfect.

He took the food through to the living room and placed it on the table. "Okay, Vi! Breakfast!" he said in a sing-song voice.

Vi smiled at him and placed down the book. "Thank you Gohan. You're so kind to me, even though we barely know each other. Thanks."

She walked over to the table And took a seat.

"It's nothing, really," said Gohan, who was blushing slightly.

Vi smiled, bent over, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Gohan smiled slightly, still blushing. He hid behind his food as he began to eat.

Vi just smiled and ate.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Vi stretched and stood up. "AH! YOU'RE THE BEST COOK EVER!"

Gohan blushed and looked down. "Um… well, it's, uh… it's, well… you see, um… it's, well… um…"

Vi smiled at him. "Thank you. You're so nice to me. What can I do for you?"

Gohan blushed deeper. "N-no-nothing!"

Vi suddenly frowned slightly and sighed sadly. "Whe- when are you throwing me out?"

Gohan blinked and stared at her. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Vi sighed. "Well, you saved me from my ship so I wasn't part of your plans. I'm sorry. I'm a bother, but… I'll leave as soon as you want me to."

Gohan shook his head. "Nuh-uh. You're going no where!"

Vi looked at him. "What? But.."

Gohan stood up and walked towards her. He pulled her into a hug. Vi gasped.

Gohan sighed. "Vi… even though we've only known each other for a little while, I… I've begun to like you a bit." He pulled back a bit and smiled at her. "Vi, would you like to stay with me on the ship? I mean, it wouldn't feel right to dump you by yourself on some planet, and it wouldn't be very fun being by myself on this ship. So? Wanna stay?"

Vi looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes! Yes I'll stay. Thank you." She hugged him back. They stood there for quite a while. (AN: "Camera slowly backs up, everything getting darker until all we can see are their silhouettes…" ::looks at readers and sweatdrops:: Hey! I visualise this story while I write, you know!)

&&&&

::sigh:: Dang, Vi's one lucky girly. Anyway, hope you like this. I'm so bad at writing but I try. Someone out there MUST feel sorry for me or understand me… ::hopeful eyes:: Review, plz!


	7. Warning! Oxygen Levels Decreasing

Running To Space

::waves:: Please Enjoy!

PS – I'm aiming for lots of reviews. PLEASE review every chappie. But do it NOT signed in. Then it won't take up space on your Review History.

Thank you!

R&R!

&&&&&&&&

Vi woke up in a bed. She looked around and smiled.

The room was very beautiful. Light blue walls, dark blue curtains, her sheets and pillows were dark blue silk, her large window showed her the beautiful space, her large cupboard was a dark brown but had gold handles, and on a dark brown desk beside her king-sized bed, was a crystal vase full of some strange dark blue and black flowers. They looked like roses, yet different… They were blue… like the sky…

"I guess you like your room, ne?"

Vi gasped and turn to look at the door. "Gohan!"

Gohan laughed and sat on the bed beside her. Videl blushed.

"Well, you fell asleep last night after we played some games I brought down. You wear snoring like crazy!" He laughed harder.

Vi saw red. "Why you…"

Gohan ran. "Can't catch me, can you, Vi-chan?! NYAH!" He disappeared.

Vi blinked. "He called me chan!" She grinned and stood up. "Oh, Gohan-kun! I have some food to give you!" It was fairly obvious he loved food.

He appeared out of thin air. "REALLY?!" He did the big happy pupp-dog-eyes.

Vi nodded. "Yes…"

Gohan squealed. "Gimme!"

Vi grinned. "I owe you a…" She held up her fist. "Knuckle sandwich!"

She aimed a punch when he caught it. He was frowning. "That's not very nice."

Vi grinned sheepishly. "It was worth a shot, though."

Gohan grinned and ran out of the room. "Still can't catch me!"

Vi stood up. "I will!" She rushed after him.

&&&2 years later&&&

Vi grinned as she stretched and got out of bed. She was now thirteen years old, and she had lived on the ship for just over a year.

She walked to Gohan's room. "Gohan-kun?" She opened the door, not waiting for an answer. What she saw in front of her made her blush.

Gohan looked at her. He had just gotten out of the shower and he had a small towel wrapped around his waist, showing all his muscles. He blushed slightly. "V-Vi!"

Vi blushed more. "Sor-sorry, Gohan! I Di-didn't know!" she stuttered.

Gohan nodded slowly. "Mind leaving so I can get dressed?"

Vi nodded and rushed out, blushing insanely. 'What is this feeling every time I see him?!' She blushed more and ran into her room.

Gohan shook his head. "Stop it, Gohan. She'll never like you back…"

&&&

Gohan was currently eating some food with Vi when the ship began to shake slightly.

"Warning, warning," said a voice. "The oxygen levels are decreasing. Repeat. Oxygen levels are decreasing. One hour until oxygen is completely gone. Ship with now land on the nearest planet. Forty-five minutes until next planet. Humans may not survive. Repeat. Humans may not survive."

And the voice was gone.

Vi's eyes filled with tears. "We're going to die, Gohan!"

Gohan shook his head. "No, we're not."

"But how do you suppose we survive?!"

"They said humans may not survive, right?"

Vi nodded.

"There'll be no humans on this ship by then."

Vi blinked. "But…"

"Come with me."

They began to walk to the games room. Gohan pressed the red button and the stairs fell down. "Vi… I have something to show you…"

&&&

How was that? Like it? I do!

R&R, plz!


	8. This May Hurt A Little

Running To Space

::waves:: HI! I got many positive reviews, and I aim to please! SEND ME MORE! As someone once told me, reviews make me a happy bunny. ::hops around with rabbit ears on head::

&&&

&&&Last Time&&&

"They said humans may not survive, right?"

Vi nodded.

"There'll be no humans on this ship by then."

Vi blinked. "But…"

"Come with me."

They began to walk to the games room. Gohan pressed the red button and the stairs fell down. "Vi… I have something to show you…"

&&&Now For NOW!&&&

Vi blinked. "Gohan…"

Gohan pulled her up the ladder. "You want to survive, right?"

Vi nodded tearfully. She was rather emotional…

Gohan pushed her into the chair. "Stay there and put on this helmet."

Vi did as instructed and looked at Gohan fearfully. "Gohan… What are you doing?"

He strapped her in. "This may hurt a little… Okay, a lot…"

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry!" He pushed a button.

The chair began to shake and light up. Vi looked around fearfully before she started to scream her heart out.

Gohan winced. But it was for her own good.

He sat down in another chair and began to read something, trying to ignore the screaming of the one he liked.

&&A While Later&&&

Vi stopped screaming. She was now breathing heavily. "Go-Gohan…"

Gohan stood up, let her out of the straps and helped her up. "Yeah?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?! And WHAT is this?!" She pointed to her brand new tail.

"Well, this chair turns people into saiya-jins, a…"

"Species of strong warriors," finished Vi, smartly. "They all have tails, black hair, black eyes and…"

She stopped. "You're saying that I'm now a…"

Gohan nodded.

"And you're…"

Gohan nodded again. "You seem to still have the blue eyes, though. And… How'd you know all that?"

"I read it in one of the books in the living room."

Gohan nodded.

"We are about to land on the planet. Humans may be dead by now. We are about to land. Please take a seat in the controls room," stated the same voice from earlier.

They both rushed to the control room and sat in a chair each.

"Ready?" asked Gohan, holding her hand.

Videl nodded. "But… I've never been on another planet before…"

"I have. It's okay. Really."

They both sat down as the ship began to land.

&&&

&

Short, I know, but seemed like a good place to stop. I PROMISE I'll update tomorrow. Really! I just need to kill Mr Writer's Block. I will!...Somehow.


	9. Finally Landed

Running To Space

::breathing heavily:: Beat him! Beat Mr. Writer's Block. But he has connections, so I better write this and run. Hope you like this! ::here's scratching on the door:: ::gulp:: They found me! Okay, I'll make this quick!

&&&

&Last Time&

"We are about to land on the planet. Humans may be dead by now. We are about to land. Please take a seat in the controls room," stated the same voice from earlier.

They both rushed to the control room and sat in a chair each.

"Ready?" asked Gohan, holding her hand.

Videl nodded. "But… I've never been on another planet before…"

"I have. It's okay. Really."

They both sat down as the ship began to land.

&Now For Now&

They finally landed on a planet full of weak ki's. Some were slightly high, but not many.

"So many weak ki's!" said Vi. Not too long ago, she had learned all she could about ki and stuff from Gohan.

They stepped outside and Gohan shrugged. "Not many people are very good martial artists. Besides, you're a saiya-jin now and your power raised, so they would seem weaker to you than they would have when you were human."

Suddenly a figure shot out of a bush. Their power level was high in the thousands, but not as good as Vi's, and definitely not as good as Gohan's. But it was higher than most.

"Did you say 'saiya-jin's'?"

The two nodded. "Yes," they answered.

They were both quite nervous.

The figure circled them. "You, my lady, have blue eyes. Saiya-jins do not have blue eyes. And you boy, where's your tail?!"

Gohan glared. "It was cut off when I was a kid, but it always grows back once in a while, so it'll be back soon, and Vi's eyes are blue because she was human until a few minutes ago."

The man nodded. "What are your names?"

"Vi," said Vi.

"Just 'Vi'?"

"That's all I can remember of my name, sorry."

The figure nodded. "You, boy?"

"Gohan Son."

"You remind me of a friend of mine."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Bardock," said the figure.

Gohan was confused. "I don't know anyone called that."

"Could you be related to his son? His name was Kakarott or something like that…"

Gohan blinked. "He's… my father. Or was… Until he died."

The man nodded. "So, you're his grandson? I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you. Oh! I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Wobid. Wobid Ichi. I'm not a saiya-jin, but I know a few who are. They all trained me."

The two nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Now why were two people as young as you travelling in space?"

Gohan was stiff. He didn't speak.

Vi smiled sadly. "He… has his reasons. And, before you ask, I don't know why I was in space. Seems I lost my memory when I crashed. Gohan-kun saved me." She grinned up at Gohan, making him blush slightly and mutter something.

Wobid grinned. "You're a nice couple."

The two blushed. "We're not a couple!" they both screamed.

Wobid nodded. "Alrighty then!" 'Maybe I should tell my wife of this. She'll sure love to play matchmaker…'

He grinned. "How about you stay with me? I have more than enough room for you."

The two nodded, and capsuled their ship. They followed Wobid.

"One question…" started Wobid. "How'd you make your ship do that…?"

&&&

Today in English, we had to write a Supernatural Thriller. Well, I wrote one, and guess what? ::hiss:: My teacher said it was too Sci-Fi! ::mutters:: So I had to change a few things. -- But oh well.


	10. Meeting Ojhud

Running To Space

::grins and hugs everyone:: This is my most popular story so far, now! Love you all! ::waves:: Gimme more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PS – thank you to everyone who has told me of my mistakes! I think I've fixed them all, but not too sure. O.o But, whatever. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&

&Last Time&

Wobid nodded. "Alrighty then!" 'Maybe I should tell my wife of this. She'll sure love to play matchmaker…'

He grinned. "How about you stay with me? I have more than enough room for you."

The two nodded, and capsuled their ship. They followed Wobid.

"One question…" started Wobid. "How'd you make your ship do that…?"

&Now For Now&

"Ojhud!" screamed Wobid as he entered his home. "I'm home!"

A woman with long purple hair and large red eyes ran down the stairs. She hugged Wobid. "Welcome home, honey." She looked at Gohan and Vi. "And who are you?"

Gohan and Vi bowed. "Gohan and Vi, Miss," they said politely at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed.

Ojhud grinned, a plan formulating in her mind. "Wow, you two are the cutest couple!"

"We're not a couple!"

Ojhud nodded. "Right. Well, anyway…"

The two forced themselves not to glare.

"So, Wobid, why are these two here?"

"They landed in their ship," he said, shrugging. "They have nowhere to go, and I thought they could stay here…"

"Of course. Okay, children. I'm Ojhud Ichi, Wobid's wife. Lovely to meet you."

The two nodded. "May we spar outside…?" they both asked politely. The looked at each other and blushed again. "Stop copying me!" The glared at each other.

"Of course! Go spar outside, children! I'll make you some food."

The two looked at her happily. "FOOD?!" They ran outside. "THANK YOU!"

The two got into a stance.

Gohan smirked. "Prepare yourself, Vi-chan."

Vi smirked. "I'm always prepared to win, Gohan, no need to worry over me."

"Hii-yah!" screamed Gohan as he shot the first kick.

Vi blocked and aimed a ki-blast at his head.

They became a blur. (ANSorry, but I can't explain fights too well… I don't really take fighting classes, I just teach myself moves I read about or see, so don't expect me to write about fights too much. ;;; This is a G/V romance, not an action story!)

&&&

Gohan burped as he finished eating the food.

::CLANG::

"Gohan!" yelled Vi, holding her spatula. "Don't be so rude!"

"WHAT?! It's a compliment! Better…"

"'Out than in, you always say,'" finished Vi, sighing. "It's still rude, though."

Ojhud laughed to herself. 'Matchmaker time!' She shared a wicked glance with her husband. This would be fun.

"Oh, kids," said Ojhud, standing up. "Don't forget, you're both going to school next week…"

The two stood up and stared at her. "WHAT?!"

&&&

HI! ::hugs readers:: Hope you like! This may not be very good, but I'm ill now and I had to fill in some things about Ojhud. Oh, and I made up hers and Wobids's names myself! I assure you, more names made by me will appear in this story! I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN BE BOTHERED!!!!!!!!! Bye! ::waves cheerfully::


End file.
